


Empty

by mindlessdisorder



Category: Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Hollstein AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessdisorder/pseuds/mindlessdisorder
Summary: Carmilla broke Laura... again. Was this the last time?





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> angst city up in here whoops ! anyways, these are my ladies and i really enjoyed writing this. hope every one of you feels that thing in your heart like i did when i was writing it.
> 
> tumblr: mindlessdisorder if you want to check me out :)
> 
> enjoy !!!!

“You said this was the last time you were going to do this,” Laura couldn’t handle the lying anymore. She hadn’t seen Carmilla since yesterday morning.

“I never said that. Do not put fucking words in my mouth,” the dark haired girl growled.

Laura couldn’t believe they were having this argument, again. Carmilla had been leaving for days at a time without telling Laura where she was going. She was done. This was it.

“I’m done.”

“What do you mean done? Are you really just going to throw me out, cupcake?” Carmilla laughed bitterly, turning to leave their bedroom. 

Laura was fuming. How could she talk to her like that when this was clearly her fault?

“Don’t walk away from me!” she yelled, following Carmilla into the hallway. Laura could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. 

Carmilla spun around to face her girlfriend. “Why the fuck not? You obviously want me gone anyways.”

“What is going on with you!” Laura was crying now. She was scared of the girl standing in front of her. It wasn’t Carmilla.

“I’m bored, I guess,” Carmilla shrugged, her tone cold.

Laura felt a sob escape her lips as the other girl turned and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to follow her, tell her that she can’t say those things, that she must mean something to her. But at this point, she didn’t know if Carmilla was lying. Maybe she was just bored of Laura.

“Do I mean anything to you?” Laura cried, praying Carmilla didn’t hear her. She sounded utterly defeated.

She heard Carmilla stop whatever she was doing. There was a long pause.

“I don’t know.”

That was it. Laura slid down the wall until she was a ball on the floor. The sobs racked her body as she cried. She had always been able to break Carmilla, get inside her. This was really the end.

After a moment, she felt the other girl standing over her. “Cupcake, get up.”

“Leave me alone!” Laura sobbed. She suddenly hated the nickname. 

“You’re crying on the floor.”

Laura almost laughed. Her words were so blatantly cold and yet Laura still wanted to listen to her. She wanted to get up and do whatever Carmilla wanted her to. She was trapped.

The other girl didn’t move. She just stayed hovering over Laura, watching. 

“What are you doing?” Laura asked, tears still streaming down her face. She didn’t look up at the older girl, afraid that she would give in. 

Carmilla didn’t answer for a moment. “I need you to get up so I can say this to your face.”

Laura froze.

“Laura, get up,” Carmilla demanded, causing Laura to flinch. She used her real name. She slowly stood up, keeping her head down as she continued to cry. Why was she listening to her? 

“I’m doing this for you,” Carmilla stated. Laura furrowed her brow. None of Carmilla’s words were making sense.

“What?”

Carmilla gently lifted Laura’s chin so she could see her face. Laura’s heart rate instantly picked up. It wasn’t fair that Carmilla could still have this much affect on her while she broke her down.

“I’m not good for you, you know that,” Carmilla told her, some warmth in her voice this time. Laura sensed a change in her, but she didn’t like it. She just kept switching on her like Laura’s emotions didn’t mean anything. Maybe they didn’t.

“How many times have I told you I don’t care?” Laura questioned. She was mad that Carmilla still put herself down that way. 

Carmilla didn’t answer her question. Instead, she just scanned Laura’s face for a moment too long.

“Carm, stop, you’re confusing me,” Laura pleaded nervously. She had just been sobbing on the floor and now the girl that caused that was staring into her eyes, almost longingly. 

Carmilla’s face changed. Something in her clicked as she moved closer to Laura. This wasn’t good. Laura was stuck.

“I love you.”

Laura’s eyes filled with tears, again. It wasn’t far. None of this was fair.

“No you… no that’s not fair. I’m supposed to end this with you, you- this… you can’t keep doing this. I can’t han-” Carmilla cut off her rambling by pushing her against the wall.

“Shut up,” she growled, her pupils dilating. Laura gulped. Her whole body was on fire. She knew this was bad. She already felt like putty in Carmilla’s hands.

“What are you doing?” the younger girl breathed. She tried to get out of Carmilla’s grasp, but it was no use. She was a lot stronger than Laura.

“Kissing you,” Carmilla harshly brought her lips to Laura’s, causing the girl to squeal.

She didn't want this. She needed to end it. She didn’t want to be dragged along in Carmilla’s games anymore. But when she kissed her…

Laura’s body gave in before her mind and her hands were already all over the other girl. Her head was swirling, telling her to stop. She couldn’t, or maybe at this point she didn’t want to. 

“Carm,” Laura moaned as the other girl trailed kisses down her jaw. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She still had tear stains all over her face. Tear stains caused by the girl currently giving her a hickey. 

“Carm,” she tried again, a little louder this time. She really needed to end this but she was already so worked up.

Carmilla brought her lips back to Laura’s. There was no use now. Laura put all the anger she had toward the other girl into her kisses. She wanted Carmilla to feel what she felt. 

Their kisses became sloppy and rough, and Laura felt tears on her cheeks again. She was breaking down, but she didn’t stop. She needed this outlet.

“Cupcake,” Carmilla was muffled by Laura’s lips. If she stopped now, Laura would completely break down.

“Don’t stop please,” Laura begged, the tears falling quicker. The other girl pulled away, sighing loudly.

“We can’t do this. I need to leave.”

Laura felt like dying. All of the emotion had been drained out of her, and yet she still had tears. She was being played with. Again.

She simply nodded, empty of anything else. Carmilla watched her for a moment before going to pack a bag.

It was good she was leaving. That was what Laura wanted in the first place. Right? Now she wouldn’t be so worried about the older girl all the time. Right? Laura didn’t know what to think. She hated Carmilla so much, but the thought of her leaving made her sick.

“I’m going to go,” Carmilla said gently after a moment, but the words hit Laura like a ton of bricks. She didn’t respond.

She left without a goodbye and Laura completely shut down. She should be happy, relieved. The only thing she should feel is hatred. The girl who had put her through all this pain was finally gone.

But she only felt one thing.

Empty.


End file.
